Spot
by Courtanie
Summary: Kenny won't move from Stan's seat on the couch so he leaves Kyle and Ken alone in his living room in his anger. Big mistake. Or is it? M for a reason. Doubleshot. K/K/S
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Mm...not much to say._

_Some smut. That's all we're interested in, right? If not...well, this is not the tale for you. Adios_

_To ze rest of you, enjoy : D_

_

* * *

_

The sound of popping corn filled the air of the tiled kitchen as two boys leaned against the counter on either side of the microwave, staring off into nothingness and making small talk.

"Why do we do this every week?" the tall black-haired boy asked, looking over at his smaller companion.

"Because we're bored, Stan," he smirked back. "Besides, me, you, and Ken need to hang out outside of fucking Chemistry."

"Oh but Kyle I thought you liked having chemistry with Kenny," he grinned smugly.

Kyle raised his brow at him unamused. "Ha ha ha, hilarious, Stanley," he said dryly.

"I thought it was," he shrugged.

"Of course you would," he rolled his eyes. They shot their heads towards the archway into the living room of the Marsh home as they heard a familiar angry yell followed by a string of curse words.

Kyle groaned and rolled his eyes. "Can you go see what's up his ass?"

"Isn't it your job to keep an eye on him?" he retorted.

"I put up with him enough, I'm letting you have a turn," he smirked, giving him a bit of a push towards the room. Stan shot him an evil look before sighing tiredly and treading out of the kitchen.

He raised his eyes to find Kenny standing and shouting at the TV. "Dude, what's wrong?" Stan asked.

"Fucking game's rigged, I swear to fucking God," he rolled his blue eyes in aggravation. Stan chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"No Kenny, you're just a loser."

"Oh shut up," he pouted, plopping down on the far left end of the couch. Stan walked over and kicked his leg.

"Scoot over, you're in my seat," he said.

"Your seat?" he raised his brow. "There's a whole fucking couch here, Marsh."

"But I always sit there," he frowned, nudging his calf again.

Kenny laid his elbow on the armrest and placed his chin into his hand, smirking up at the ebon-haired boy. "Gotta problem with change, Stanny boy?"

"I'm serious, get the fuck out of my seat," he warned.

"But it's soooooo comfy..." he stretched out and sighed contentedly. Stan crossed his arms and glared down on him.

"Ken, move the fuck away from my spot."

"But soooooooooo cooommmmffffyyyyy," he smirked at him, nestling down further into the cushions.

"Unless you want to be splattered across the upholstery, I suggest you move your skinny ass," he tapped his finger against his arm.

Kenny looked up in thought before leaning back with his arms behind his head. "Nah. Don't really feel like it." Stan growled lightly before Kyle's voice piqued up in his ears and he turned to watch the little redhead making his way into the room with a bright blue bowl of popcorn.

"Food has arrived, we can start the night," he smiled, popping a kernel into his mouth.

"Not until you get your fucking boyfriend to move out of my seat," Stan pouted. Kyle raised his brow as he chewed.

"Uh. There's an alternate side to this couch, too, Stan."

Ken laughed loudly, "see? Even Kyle thinks you're being a retard."

"Dude, it's been my spot for like...three years. You can't just...mess it up!" he gestured around erratically.

"You were the one complaining about doing this every week," Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Come on, make him move!" Stan whined.

Kyle sighed and shook his head before looking down on the perched blonde. "Ken, move."

"Don't wanna."

"Please?"

"Hmm, nope," he smiled. "I like watching Stan squirm. It's fucking hilarious."

Kyle chuckled, "While that is true, I'd rather not listen to him bitch."

"I'm not bitching!" he yelled back.

"Oh yeah you are," Kenny chuckled. "Kyle should know."

"Hey, watch it..." Kyle growled lowly, sitting next to Kenny in the middle of the sofa.

"Dude, just move," Stan insisted.

"Think of a way to make me move and I will," he shrugged. Stan groaned in frustration before reaching down and grabbing Kenny's arm, trying to wrench him away from the couch. The blonde grabbed onto the back and firmly planted himself, grinning up at the other boy.

"Guys, cut it out," Kyle rolled his eyes. They ignored him and continued pulling against each other.

"Come on, Ken," Stan warned.

"This is too fucking funny," Kenny snickered. Stan tugged on his arm roughly and the blonde let out a soft yelp.

"Stan, let go of him," Kyle intervened, grabbing his arm and ripping it off of Kenny's.

"Tell him to move, then!"

"I did. He's almost as stubborn as you," he frowned.

"Dude, what the fuck does it even matter?" Kenny rolled his eyes. "You'll get up halfway through to go throw up anyways," he snuck an arm around Kyle's shoulders and pulled him in close.

Stan frowned, "Well it's not my fault you two get all lip-happy."

Kenny chuckled lowly and placed his lips against Kyle's ear. "Can't help it," he murmured, pecking his skin softly. Kyle broke into a shy smile and slowly closed his ear out of his reach on his shoulder. Kenny moved up and pecked his temple, slowly moving down his face towards his mouth.

"You're on my couch," Stan said, deadpan.

"Mhm," Ken murmured, kissing the corner of Kyle's mouth before grasping his chin and pulling him upright and pressing their lips against each others.

"Dudes, seriously...." he looked at them nauseously. Kenny took the popcorn bowl out of Kyle's hands and thrust it up towards their gawker. He hastily caught it before it tumbled onto the floor, watching as they moved faster against each other. Kenny pulled away for a moment before turning himself up onto the couch and yanking the redhead onto his lap. Kyle's fingers tangled in his scraggly blonde hair as they pressed into each other again.

"DUDE!"

They broke apart and looked up at him innocently. "Yes?" Kenny asked impatiently.

"You're making out...on my fucking couch," he swallowed uncomfortably.

"Well we couldn't at Ky's house so we're making up for lost time," Kenny grinned crookedly.

"Besides, how many times did I let you and Wendy make out on my furniture?" Kyle added dryly.

"That was two years ago!"

"Yeah, well, it still happened," he rolled his eyes, mindlessly twirling some of Kenny's hair around his finger.

"If you have such a problem, then leave the room or take a seat right over there," Kenny motioned towards the opposite end of the couch. "I'm kinda stuck as of now," he grinned, gesturing towards the redhead seated on his lap. He leaned forward and kissed Kyle's neck, biting softly at his skin. Kyle leaned his head up against Ken's and smiled contently, moaning softly as his teeth grazed over his throat. He turned slightly and bit down on Kenny's ear.

"Uh..." Stan blinked at them. Kenny lifted Kyle up slightly and pushed him onto his back, leaning over top of him.

"Dude. I'm...uh, in the room," Stan backed away a bit. Kenny broke off and looked at him briefly.

"Then leave," he muttered before leaning back and capturing Kyle's lips. The redhead chuckled and slid his arms up around him, arching his chest up into him slightly.

Stan furrowed his brow and walked over, grabbing the back of Kenny's shirt and trying to pull him back up. "Get up," he ordered. Kyle reared his foot back and kicked him square in the thigh and he stumbled to the side with a small yelp. He glared over at his friend, finding him completely focused on his blonde-haired lover. He threw up his hands in frustration. "Fine! Just fucking take my seat...and just mar my couch with your slobber! I'll go get some food or something," he muttered, turning on his heel and heading towards the kitchen.

He ripped open his fridge and grabbed a soda. He heard them moaning softly from the room and rolled his eyes, popping the tab off of the can and taking a long sip. He smacked his lips and headed over to his table, grabbing his dad's Sports Illustrated and flipping through it in boredom.

"_Dude, it's Stan's house," _he could hear Kyle say.

"_Then let's go to your place," _Kenny sighed. Stan shifted uncomfortably, trying to focus on the magazine.

"_My parents are home, you idiot. We can't do anything there either."_

"_Well Kev stole our house."_

"_Then I guess we need to cool it down," _Stan could just see the redhead rolling his eyes.

"_Well too fucking late for that," _Kenny growled. _"I'm already fucking ready to go. I need some release here, Dude."_

Stan slammed his head down atop the magazine and shook his face slowly along the table's surface. "Only those two, I swear," he mumbled.

"_Go to the bathroom then." _Kyle sighed.

"_No, I need Kyle release. Not just jerking off in Stan's bathroom."_

"_Never stopped you before."_ Stan's face dropped as he raised it off the table and stared into the living room blankly.

"_C'moonnnn," _Kenny urged.

Stan got to his feet and bustled out towards them on the couch, staring at them darkly. "No need, I'm going to my room. You two have your little make out time. Just fucking clean up your mess and you better not fucking get anything on my seat," he gruffed before turning on his heel and heading up the stairs.

"Stan, don't be a douchebag!" Kyle called after him. Stan rolled his eyes, stopping at the top of the stairs up past the ceiling and planting himself on the carpet with his arms crossed. He shut the bathroom door on the wall next to him before turning his attention back to the two of them.

Kyle sighed, "_Dude. He's pissed._"

"_Stan's always pissed. C'mere,_" Kenny ordered. Kyle gasped lightly.

"_W-what about Stan_?" he trembled.

"_He said we could do as we wished. Just no staining his precious spot,_" Kenny chuckled, his voice muffled by either skin or clothes. Stan couldn't really tell. He kicked his feet up and turned, his back leaning against the wall. He could hear the two of them practically devouring each other and couldn't help but feel some degree of envy towards them. He heard the faint sound of a zipper and his stomach lurched.

There was no fucking way...

He quietly moved his foot down and stepped down the stairs lightly. He came down enough to see the two of them over on the couch, Kyle's back facing towards him. He watched as the redhead's hand snuck down the pants of his boyfriend and fondled him. Kenny moaned lightly, taking Kyle's head into his palms and drawing him in closer, kissing him brusquely. He murmured something against Kyle's lips and Kyle laughed softly, nodding. Ken lifted his hips slightly off the couch and Kyle broke away from their kiss, pulling down his jeans and boxers in a slow, smooth motion. Stan's jaw dropped as he watched Ken grab Kyle's curls and pull him in for another brisk kiss. Kyle pulled away saucily before dropping down on his knees in front of him on the floor.

"Shouldn't you move?" Kyle asked. "I mean...Stan's spot and all that," he snickered.

He looked down on him and smirked, "It appears that I'm stuck. Help my lower half to move, would ya?" he winked.

Kenny leaned his head back against the cushions and took a deep breath as Kyle spat on his hand and grabbed Kenny's cock, starting to jack him off slowly. He continued pumping his hand as he leaned up and grabbed his balls with his other hand, moving his head forward and taking one of them in his lips. Stan nearly fell over in shock, his eye twitching slightly as he couldn't tear his sight away from what he watched his best friend sucking on his other friend's sac.

"Fuck, Ky..." Kenny breathed out, licking his lips.

Kyle merely moved his head up in response, licking up the length of Kenny's erect cock. He tongued over the edge as he pumped, raising up higher onto his knees as he continued to sop up Kenny's pre-cum. Kenny's head fell to the side, his eyes shut contently as Kyle opened his mouth and took in his head, suckling gently on the skin and breathing heavily through his nose.

Kenny's eyes creaked open slightly, shooting up as he locked gazes with Stan. Stan gulped awkwardly, trying to force his legs to move so he could hightail it away from there. The blonde blinked at him a few moments before breaking into a sly smirk, raising his eyebrows teasingly at the gawking male. He looked down at Kyle and chuckled. "Hey, Babe?"

Kyle raised his head from off his cock with a small pop, licking his lips as he continued to pump. "Hm?"

"How fast do ya think you can make me cum?" he smiled in challenge.

Kyle blinked at him. "I thought you liked-"

"I know, but with Stan up there, we should go faster, hm?" he cocked his head. Kyle stared at him a moment before nodding slowly. He raised himself up higher and placed his tongue flat on the underside of Kenny's cock before slowly sliding him down into his mouth. He took a breath before clamping his lips down on him and beginning to briskly bob his head up and down his shaft.

Kenny took a shuddery breath and grabbed onto Kyle's shoulders, his hips arching up slightly. Kyle moved his hand from the base of his dick and slide his head down, fully engulfing the blonde. He opened his mouth and quickly dove his head down repeatedly, making a soft gagging noise each time his cock smacked into the back of his throat. Ken moaned, his hips starting to thrust up into Kyle's mouth as his fingernails clawed into the smaller boy's shoulders. He looked over at Stan and wriggled his eyebrows before the both of them looked back down on the redhead.

Kyle held himself still for about a minute, letting Kenny push up into him on his own at his own quick pace before clamping his lips once again and sliding up his dick with a soft slurping sound. He grasped the end of his lover's cock and started pumping on it roughly once more on the spit-coated dick as he slid his lips back down about halfway and started bobbing his head slower than his working hand, but still fast enough to make Stan's head spin. The ebon-headed boy licked his lips, swallowing the air circulating his dry mouth as he watched Kyle at work.

Kenny's chest heaved with his labored breathing, whispering Kyle's name and entangling his fingers in his fiery hair. He pushed down on his head and made him groan lightly, only making Kenny's hips arch violently. Kyle took his free hand and grabbed his balls, slowly kneading the sac in his slim hand. Stan shook his head in disbelief at the concentration on Kyle's face. Multi-tasking was one thing, but this was ridiculous.

"Fuck Kyle..." Ken breathed out after a few minutes of Kyle's treatment, his head falling back and gripping at his redhead's hair more tightly. "Fuck..." Kyle sped up his motions, groaning quietly from the fingers threaded through his curls getting pulled each time he dove his head down. He pumped on Ken's dick furiously, occasionally sliding his hand up towards the top to slick his palm up for the blonde. Kenny gritted his teeth and Stan watched, unblinking as Kenny's hips started jerking uncontrollably.

"Remember," he panted in laughter. "N-not on Stan's spot..."

Kyle released his sac and focused on pumping him, his mouth down as far around Ken's cock as it could go with his working fist. Kenny moaned out his name huskily before his hips launched up into Kyle's throat. Kyle let go of him and clamped his lips down bobbing his head quickly, trying to milk his boyfriend dry. Ken's fingers entwined into his hair, nearly pulling it out at the roots as he shuddered before falling back against the cushion, panting with a wide grin across his face. Kyle dove his head down one last time before slowly sliding back up, pulling off him with a kiss on the head of his cock before licking his lips and swallowing.

He tongued some excess release from off of Kenny's softening skin before slowly standing up and leaning over him with a sly smile over his pale face. Kenny creaked his eyes open and returned the expression, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him down on top of him, straddling his lap. He craned his neck up and mashed their mouths together, separating just slightly and swirling their tongues around one another's. He bit down on Kyle's lip and suckled roughly before pulling back just slightly.

"Fuck that was nice," he moaned.

"Mm, glad," Kyle murmured, kissing him again.

"Now...Kenny sat up slightly, Kyle's arms shooting up and grasping around his neck for balance. "Now I've gotta help you," he roughly palmed the front of Kyle's growing bulge. Kyle moaned softly and his hips thrust slightly into his rubbing hand. Kenny leaned up and sharply bit on his neck. Kyle threw his head back and purred softly, his eyes shut and licking his lips.

"Or," Ken said suddenly, pulling back, meeting a dismayed expression from the redhead straddling him. "Someone else can," he smirked.

Kyle blinked. "Excuse me?"

Kenny raised his eyebrows before looking over at the stairs. Kyle's face contorted into confusion before following his stare. His face paled drastically as he found Stan gaping at him quite openly before his cheeks went up in flames. "H-how long..."

"Whole time," Kenny answered for him with a smirk. He grasped him around the waist and hefted him up, setting him down on his feet in front of him on the floor. He stood up and grabbed his pants, pulling them up and holding them as he toted Kyle towards the stairs.

"Oh god..." Kyle muttered, shaking his head in embarrassment as they climbed up. Stan stood against the wall, staring at them with an unreadable expression.

"To Stan's room," Kenny sang, tucking the flap of his jeans into his boxers and grabbing Stan's arm. He tugged lightly on him, getting no movement from the boy as he stared at his best friend whose head was held down in shame. The blonde looked between the two of them for a moment before chuckling sardonically. "Hey, Ky."

Kyle's green eyes rose and met that of the blondes, trying not to look in Stan's direction. "What?"

Kenny smiled and jerked his head over to Stan. "Look at him."

Kyle took a deep breath before looking over at Stan, almost falling over when he saw a grin playing across the larger boy's lips. "W-what?" he asked shakily, grabbing onto the handrail with his free hand, terrified of being shoved down the steps.

Stan looked at Kenny before glancing back at him and smiling warmly. "It seems my lower half is stuck as well."

* * *

_A/N: Lolz, get it? The title's like...a double entendre. Stan's SPOT on the couch and Stan SPOTTING the two of them gettin' fun? Okay, so it's not an entandre until you think about him SPOTTING the front of his boxers. I'm so mature. Now will that concept work next chapter? Iono, but I suck at coming up with titles xD _

_Gonna be a two parterrrrrr_

_Ya know, I've written.../counts. Six threesomes between these guys but never published any of them. I know I shared two with a friend, but that's about as much as I got as far as them seeing the light of day xD_

_Next time...you better know what's...__**coming**__. Oh yeaaa bad puns B)_

_I'm cool enough to do that, you're not : D_

_Thanks for R&R-ing!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ohohoho Kyle, ima make you a dirty slut~_

_Because let's face it, slutty Kyle is just about as hot as defenseless Kyle._

_I'm in a really pervy mood right now xD_

_Wooo three-for-all =v=_

_

* * *

_

Kenny grabbed ahold of Stan's arm and started toting the two boys behind him towards Stan's bedroom. He shoved them through the door and shut it behind him in haste, looking at them with a devilish smirk across his face. Kyle and Stan stood side by side, staring at him blankly.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Kyle blinked.

The blonde rolled his eyes, sighing and walking over towards them. He placed his hands on both of their backs and turned them towards each other, pushing them into one another. He grasped their hair and pressed their faces towards each other and chuckled slyly. "Now how about showing us some of that Super Best Friend love, hm?"

The two of them blinked at each other for a moment before Kyle took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning up, pressing himself against Stan's lips. Stan's eyes widened momentarily before his wrapped his hands around Kyle's waist and pulled him further into himself, pressing back against him forcefully. Kyle tentatively wrapped his arms up around Stan's neck, standing up on his toes.

Kenny watched them amusedly before stepping forward behind Kyle and resting his head on his shoulder. "Now come on, you can do better than that," he chuckled, trailing his fingers over the zipper of Kyle's jeans before sliding his hand back up and slipping it into the denim, fondling the boy's once-again-hardening cock. Kyle moaned and his hips arched up, pushing the back of Kenny's hand up against Stan's own growing bulge. Stan breathed huskily before grasping onto Kyle's shirt and pulling him in closer.

Kyle thrust his tongue in past Stan's mouth and the dark-haired one moaned softly as their tongues began to collide. Kyle broke away from him slightly, tipping his head back and locking lips with the blonde still fondling him. Stan placed his lips on the boy's exposed neck and bit lightly along the pale skin. His hands traveling downwards and found the button for Kyle's jeans, trailing his finger along the zipper lightly. Kyle whimpered and his hips arched lightly as he chuckled.

Stan slid his hands back upwards, grabbing the redhead's shirt on the way up and lifting it up. Kyle released his neck and raised his arms, letting Stan peel it off fully before he gasped as Kenny started kissing and nipping at his spine and the nape of his neck.

Stan leaned forward and teased his left nipple with the tip of his tongue, slowly bringing it to a hardened peak before grasping onto it with his teeth and gently biting down on the sensitive skin. Kyle moaned and his chest arched up gently into his touch. Kenny reached around and pinched his unattended nipple and elicited a small cry from the boy.

Kyle reached forward past their arms and grabbed Stan's pants button, starting to undo the denim with frantic fingers. He undid the pants and grasped at Stan's erection, rubbing the skin through the thin fabric of his underwear.

Stan moaned and took his mouth from his chest, leaning up and taking his lips. He reached down and roughly tore apart Kyle's jeans. Kenny leaned down, grabbing Kyle's pants and boxers and ripping them down around his ankles. He helped Kyle step out of them and threw them across Stan's room in a frenzy. He cupped the redhead's ass and made him arch up and gasp lightly.

"Mm, who first?" Kenny asked, leaning up and kissing Kyle's neck softly.

Kyle grinned devilishly against Stan's mouth. "I think I have an idea," he murmured, pulling away slowly and licking his lips. He rolled his shoulder back a bit as Kenny nipped at it and slowly dropped to his knees, rubbing Stan's skin still. He pried apart the fabric of his boxers and reached forward, taking the end of his cock between his lips and pulling it through the layers. Stan stared down at him with wide eyes as he took the base of his cock and slowly started pumping on it, flickering his green eyes up at him mischievously.

Kenny kneeled down behind Kyle and tentatively rubbed along his skin. He brought his index and middle fingers up and put them by his lips. Kyle obediently parted his lips and Kenny slid his digits down past his teeth. Kyle clamped them down and started suckling gently on him, watching Stan carefully as he continued jerking his hot skin in his hand.

Kenny pulled his fingers from out his mouth and kissed the back of the redhead's neck, pushing his head forward gently. Kyle parted his lips once more and took Stan's cock in his mouth. He tongued over the head lightly and moaned. Stan looked down to see Kenny pushing his fingers into Kyle and scissoring him roughly. Kyle twitched up lightly, whimpering as Kenny pushed his head further down onto Stan's dick. Kyle started bobbing his head lightly, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his nose into Stan's pubes as he slid along the skin.

Stan bit his lip and moaned, his hips arching into the boy's throat. His fingers laced through the scarlet curls and held his head still as he started thrusting into his throat. Kenny gripped Kyle's scrawny wrists with his free hand and held them back behind him, still thrusting his fingers strongly into his ass. Drool started leaking down the corner of his mouth and he choked lightly as Stan thrust harder.

"Gotta go harder to make him gag," Kenny smirked, tracing his tongue along the boy's shoulder. "He's gained a hell of a tolerance."

"That a challenge?" Stan smiled crookedly, watching Kyle's eyes tear just slightly.

"Take it as you wish," he chuckled back. Stan grabbed Kyle's hair more tightly and started thrusting harder, Kyle's nose slamming against his stomach and his throat making audible convulsing noises from around his dick. Kenny slammed his fingers into him more harshly and Kyle arched up violently onto Stan's cock. He swallowed a bit before he started coughing violently. Stan slowed his thrusting, holding tightly onto Kyle's hair and keeping him down around the base of his throbbing dick. Kyle whined and wriggled around a bit, trying to fight for some air.

Kenny ripped his fingers out of him and released his wrists. Kyle's hands automatically flew up to grasp Stan's hips and try to pull back slightly. Stan reared himself back and allowed him a mercy breath before slamming back down into him roughly. he stayed held down into Kyle's throat, their eyes locked as Kyle closed his lips and slowly sucked on his aching skin, running his tongue along the thick veins as though he were famished. Stan pulled out of him completely and stepped away, his cock sliding out of Kyle with a soft slurping noise.

Kenny and Stan stared down at the red-faced boy with the drool trailing down his chin and smirked. Kyle sniffed a bit, reaching up and untucking Kenny's jeans from his boxers and letting his cock pop out into the air. He reached up and pumped on it a few times, grabbing Stan's and doing the same. He raised up higher onto his knees and suckled on the end of Kenny's cock, flickering his eyes between the two of them.

Stan and Ken looked at each other and grinned. The black haired boy reached down and grabbed Kyle around the waist, hefting him up onto his feet. Kenny grabbed his legs and lifted them up, wrapping them around his own waist as he stepped between them. Kenny rubbed his thumb over the tip of Kyle's cock and Kyle licked his lips hungrily.

"Ready?" Kenny asked, pumping on him slowly.

Kyle broke into a grin and reached down, grabbing Stan's cock and guiding it up to himself, lowering his hips down onto his friend's shaft. Stan grasped his hips tighter and raised himself up deeper into the redhead. Kyle moaned, leaning his head back against Stan's shoulder. Kenny pushed Stan back a bit until the back of his knees collided with the bed. The black-haired boy sat down slowly with his grip still tight around Kyle, spreading his legs as he sat atop the blue bedspread. He chuckled, leaning forward and biting Kyle's earlobe before slowly raising and lowering his hips. Kyle let out a shuddery breath, his eyes closed and his face growing redder with each dip of Stan's hips.

Kenny grinned and rubbed his cock along Kyle's ass teasingly, leaning forward and kissing his lips deeply. He thrust his tongue down into Kyle's mouth and slowly grabbed underneath his thighs, pushing them up to his shoulders. Kyle brought his arms up and threw them over Kenny's shoulders, clawing for him to come closer. Kenny snickered into his mouth before pushing his hips forward, impaling Kyle alongside Stan.

Kyle broke off their kiss, his mouth left open as he let out a pained moan as Kenny slowly slid into him down to the hilt of his cock, his hardened skin rubbing against Stan and making them both shudder. Tears beaded the corners of Kyle's eyes and he squeaked lightly as Stan shifted on the bed. Kenny leaned forward and brusquely captured his lips once more, digging his fingernails into his thighs before backing up and pressing into him once again. Stan clutched him around his slender waist, slowly finding Kenny's rhythm and matching him in a steadily increasing tempo, their skin smacking against Kyle's in harmony.

Kyle began to melt into the feeling, slowly falling back onto Stan's form and leaving his neck into exposure. Stan moved from his ear and bit down sharply on the crook of his neck, making him hiss past Kenny's tongue. Stan took a shuddery breath, inhaling the clean, fresh scent of the boys skin and nuzzling against him, nipping at the freckles along his shoulder.

"Nn-ngh...harder..." he heard Kyle moan from Kenny's mouth.

Stan looked up at them as Kenny pulled away slowly, smiling at the redhead devilishly. "What was that?" he asked huskily, kissing his chin and neck with bare whispers of his lips.

"Ah-ahhh..." Kyle moaned, gritting his teeth.

"Tell us what you want," Stan breathed, his fingers lightly tracing down Kyle's abdomen towards his stiffened cock.

"Fuck me harder!" he cried out, his fingernails digging into Kenny's back. The two of them smiled at each other and started deepening their thrusts, meeting with a bout of whimpers from their smaller companion. Stan grabbed the boy's own cock and started pumping on it roughly. Kenny released one of his legs and placed it over his shoulder before reaching down and fondling his balls. Kyle teared up more and bit his lip, making soft moans from the back of his throat.

Kenny and Stan leaned over his shoulder and kissed each other gently before turning and each biting down roughly into Kyle's shoulder and neck, drawing blood and making him scream out in pleasure. "Oh God!" he cried out, his head thrown back and his eyes half-lidded in the overdrive of his senses.

Stan pumped on his cock more furiously and Kyle screeched from behind gritted teeth. "Nn-nnngh...oh...oh fuck..." he panted. Kenny traced his tongue up his neck and cheek and kissed him briskly on the lips once again before leaning their foreheads against each others and chuckled lowly at him.

"Come for us," he said deeply, brushing his lips over Kyle's. Kyle clasped around him tighter, burying his fingers through his blonde hair and kissing him almost frantically. Stan nipped his neck and he broke from Kenny, turning his head and mashing their mouths together as well. He let out a long-winded moan from Stan's mouth and his hips jerked violently before Stan felt warm streams flowing down his hand. He pumped Kyle until he was dry and chuckled at his exhausted expression.

Kenny came next, holding onto the redhead tightly as he exploded, coating Kyle's insides and Stan's cock in a mess of stick fluid. He pulled out and panted, smirking at the two of them. He grabbed each of Kyle's legs again and pushed them straight into the air, making him yelp from the muscle strain. Stan grinned and turned the redhead around atop his cock so they were facing each other. Kyle winced before crossing his legs behind the boy's back and lacing his fingers through the dark strands atop his head.

Stan leaned forward and they met lips, breathing brokenly as Stan slammed into him harder, Kenny's cum making for a hell of a lube as he easily slid through the boy's tight ring of muscle.

"Oh god, Stan," Kyle moaned into his lips, nuzzling their noses against each other and pushing his heels into the dip of his back.

"Fuck...Kyle..." Stan gulped, holding his hips down and smacking up into him harder.

Kenny watched them exhausted on the floor and chuckled. "Tight as hell, ain't he?"

"I think we loosened him up a bit," Stan broke away momentarily to smirk back before Kyle reclaimed his mouth once more. The redhead pulled back just slightly, a thin strand of saliva between their lips. His darkened green eyes fluttered along his blushing skin and Stan became entranced in their beauty. He dug his nails into Kyle's hips and moaned before coming intensely deep inside of him. Kyle shuddered and his head fell forward slightly as he panted.

Stan let out a long, shaking breath as his vision slowly returned to normal. Kyle fell limp in his grasp, his legs falling on either side of the boy. They slowly met lips, kissing softly in the afterglow before Kenny came and held Kyle around the waist, slowly pulling him off of Stan with cum leaking out of his ass and down his milky thighs. They all three collapsed onto the bed, Kenny's arms wrapped tightly around Kyle's abdomen with Stan's gently lacing through alongside them.

"I love you guys," Kyle murmured, nuzzling into Stan's comforter. Kenny chuckled, leaning up and kissing his neck gently.

"Love you, too, Fag." Kyle giggled and turned his head, meeting lips with his boyfriend and twirling their tongues around one another. Stan watched them before smiling warmly and laughing lowly.

They broke apart and looked at him with cocked heads. "What?" Kyle blinked.

Stan leaned forward and pecked his mouth briskly, pulling back and licking his lips. He flickered his eyes downwards and smirked, "You seem to still be in one of my spots."

* * *

_A/N: And more sex ensued._

_Huzzah!_

_I'm giggling like a perverted maniac right now XD_

_Ahh, God I have problems. But I love them dearly : D_

_thanks for R&Ring you naughty people ;)_


End file.
